


All I want for Christmas is you

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, a little bit of angst I just can't help it sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finally has a chance to get back the Arkenstone, but then he decides to rather spend Christmas with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> In my country we celebrate Christmas at Christmas Eve so I keep it like that in this story as well.
> 
> I hope you'll like it 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

 

Thorin looked around the room quickly. It was filled with managers, business men, company owners and lots of others extremely important people. And there he was, Director General Smaug, who agreed to discuss the matter of the Arkenstone with him tonight. Thorin has been trying to make an appointment with the man for ages, but the Arkenstone was a very delicate issue concerning both of their famillies and let’s just say, Smaug in his position could afford avoiding it.

The night was progressing and it was already 11 o’clock and Thorin still didn’t get a chance to talk to Smaug. He looked around the room again. The mood was getting merrier with every round of drinks, but Thorin’s was getting sourer with every passing minute. And it wasn’t the Arkenstone that was on his mind.

Suddenly he turned around and with a few quick steps he was at the door, ready to leave the party. Smaug be damned.

“Hey, Thorin! Where are you going? The night is young! Here, have something to drink.“ One of his colleagues was calling after him, holding a bottle of wine in one hand.

“Ah, Thranduil. Sorry, but no. I just remembered I’ve got somewhere to be.“

“You’ve got a hot date waiting for you?“

“Something like that.“ Thorin didn’t even try to resist a smile.

“Good for you, Thorin. Ask her, if she has a sister for me?“

“Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas.“ And he ran out of the door.

It was a cold night and to everyone’s delight, it was snowing. Thorin caught a cab and then he was rushing through the streets of London to the opposite side of the city, to the only place he really wanted to be right now. To a hospital.

Thorin quietly opened the door and peeked inside. There were four beds, but only one was occupied. Thorin walked slowly to the sleeping man and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pushed some of the unruly curls from the face of the most beautiful person he’s ever met and was so in love with. Bilbo slowly opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at him.

“Thorin?“ He asked, still unsure if he was fully awake.

“Hey, love.“

Bilbo pushed himself up to look closely at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Christmas party.“

“A little change of plans. I wanted to see you tonight.“ Thorin smiled at him.

“But what about the Arkenstone? You said it was the most important thing in your life!“

Thorin looked lovingly in his eyes and stroked his cheek gently.

“The most important thing in my life is right here.“ Bilbo didn’t know what to say and he felt his eyes filling with tears.

“Besides, I’ll have another chance to make the deal. And if I don’t, it’s just a stone, remember? You said it yourself.“

“Oh, don’t remind me.“ Bilbo put his head in his hands and rested it on Thorin’s shoulder.

“I brought you something.“ He kissed Bilbo on the top of his head and put his bag on the bed. He took out a pine branch decorated with little christmas trims and coloured paper.

“You have no idea how hard it was to find something like this so late and so quickly.“ Thorin put in on the night stand and went to search in the bag again.

“Let’s make it more christmasy here, hm?“ Bilbo nodded and watched him with an amused smile. Thorin has never been a big fan of Christmas decorations and stuff, but Bilbo loved it and Thorin knew it.

When almost every part of the room was behung with tinsel garlands, Thorin was finally satisified with it and went back to sit on Bilbo’s bed.

“And now, one last thing.“ He smirked at his boyfriend.

“What else? Thorin, I’ve never seen anything like this, it’s amazing.“ Bilbo was smiling at him and finally, his cheeks got some more colour.

“Now, just wait a sec.“ Thorin was doing something on his mobile and Bilbo couldn’t help but watch his face. How concentrated he was. He put all this effort only for him and Bilbo was excited what more was there. Suddenly, there was a lovely bell sound coming from Thorin’s phone and the song “All I want for Christmas is you“ started playing.

Thorin rasied an eyebrow at him and started humming.

“No, Thorin. Don’t tell me you’re going to-oh godness!“ Thorin has already started singing very loudly along with the song.

“Thorin! The nurses will come here and kick you out.“ Despite what he said, Bilbo couldn’t not laugh at his boyfriend, who was now doing a fake performance in front of his bed.

“I asked them to leave us alone tonight. Don’t worry about it.“

“You’re unbelievable“ Bilbo couldn’t hold back anymore and joined in the singing. When they got to the last line, Thorin was sitting opposite to Bilbo once more and was holding his hands.

“And all I want for Christmas is you, baby.“ Thorin whispered and kissed Bilbo on the lips.

“You can be such a sap sometimes, Thorin.“

“That’s what Christmas is all about, isn’t it?“ He then kissed Bilbo’s nose and both cheeks.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.“ Bilbo leaned up to kiss him properly.

“Thank you for this. For coming here and doing all this for me.“ He whispered against his lips.

“I’d do anything for you. I’d fight a dragon if I had to.“ Thorin gently touched Bilbo’s forehead with his.

“Don’t leave me yet. We’ll make it through. I promise.“

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Thorin.“

“Bilbo, please...“ His eyes were closed and he was holding on to Bilbo for dear life. They stayed like this for a long while, savouring the moment. Thorin then stood up and looked out the window.

“There’s a fine view at the Erebor Tower from here, where Gandalf will have his fireworks tonight. Come on, I want you to see it.“ Bilbo loved fireworks.

Bilbo put his arms willingly around Thorin’s neck and let himself be lift up in strong arms. His legs weren’t strong enough to walk anymore at this stage of the illness. Thorin secretly enjoyed carrying Bilbo like this, only if it were in different circumstances.

Thorin sat down on the window ledge, arranged Bilbo on his lap and let him relax against his chest.

“Merry Christmas, love.“ Thorin breathed in Bilbo’s ear when the fireworks started. Bilbo turned his head to him and gave him one of his warmest smiles.

“Merry Christmas.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://thorinscoatofmajesty.tumblr.com/


End file.
